Nearly half of U.S. homeowners participated in creating some sort of home garden. The rising popularity of eco-friendly products and organic produce has created a growing millennial demographic interested in gardening and gardening methods. According to one study, gardening homeowners are 25% more likely to pay more for eco-friendly gardening products than non eco-friendly products. Applicant's disclosure contributes quality, sustainable gardening structures and structural accessories to this industry, making growing one's own produce and/or flowers as effortless as possible.
Demand for home organization products in the US is forecast to increase 3.5 percent per year through 2019 to $10.5 billion. Bins, baskets and totes will remain the largest product segment, while modular units will grow the fastest. Garages will be the fastest growing room in which organization products are used.
In the gardening and outdoor living market, plants, growing media and shrubs represent the leading market segment, at almost 58% of the overall market.
The do-it-yourself market has seen growth in recent years as consumers under pressure due to the economic crisis opt to carry out home improvements themselves rather than paying for professional home improvement help.